thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Questions
This page exists to help crowdsource answers on spelling or other knowledge on all things Thrilling Adventure Hour. Feel free to edit this entry and ask a question anytime you're unsure of anything you may want to add into the wiki, and answer questions others may have left. Please check the Fact Checked page for questions which have already been answered. You can also include individual pages in the "Questions" category. Please leave a comment with your question on any page you tag with that category so they are easy to find and address. ---- Please ask your question in the appropriate section below and begin the question with: Question: Please answer the question with: Answer: Once your question has been answered, please make your wiki updates as appropriate and delete your question/answer. Spelling Questions QUESTION: The spelling for planet Fumfum-6 of the SK system in Companeros. It can't be spelled with human letters, but...it must have been spelled with human letters in the script. Asked, answered and updated --Annakie '' QUESTION: Superintendent Hemmler There was disagreement throughout the wiki as to the spelling, so I conformed the spelling to the original page. The Nerdist episode page spells it Hammler, though. I figured it's best to confirm before the whole set has to be changed. ''I think we can just go with the Nerdist page on this one, I'll fix this soon. ' --Annakie *update* --Fixed everywhere I can find it. Knowledge Questions QUESTION: In the MurderMen Cactoid Jim episode, what's the first sung descriptor? I'm hearing maybe "Thank the good Lord(?) it's Cactoid Jim" but it's hard to make out. I asked this and it wasn't answered in a previous email. I'm going to just stick with this as it's what it sounds most like unless someone comes up with something better. --Annakie QUESTION: Lizard Men. I conformed all the spellings to be "Lizard Men" to match what I saw on the Fact Checked page, but I'm not sure that the spelling actually ever got checked. The Nerdist episode page uses Lizardman, so same thing as for Superintendent Hemmler. There is also the issue of whether the Lizard Men of Mercury and Planet 30 are related, but that appears to be a genuine canonical ambiguity. The actual copy/paste from the email, which I have reason to believe was a copy/paste from Blacker, was "''It's "Zaant the Cruel, Head of the Imperial Tortureguard of the LizardMen of Planet 30." ''This was how I orignally put it on the Fact Checked page but somene else later changed to to Lizard Men. I believe we should go with LizardMen, as was in the original email from Blacker, which looked to be a copy/paste out of the script. QUESTION: The Fight Before Christmas Who played Anti-Anti-Claus? I've both asked this question directly, which wasn't answered, and have not received an answer and have been given the complete cast list that they have copy/pasted out of their notes, and it wasn't included. It's possible it wasn't recorded and they do not know. ' '--Annakie QUESTION: A Beyond Belief Valentines Day I don't believe we have the individual segment titles within the BB framing device. Was asked in a previous email and was told they couldn't find them but would look them up. Will re-ask in this email. :) ' '--Annakie *UPDATE* Was asked, the answer to "were you able to find it" was "Nope!" This one I think goes on the unanswerables list. QUESTION: Order of Croach the Tracker#Quantified_Experiences In Croach's updated list of quantified experiences we've got him being shot by Sparks as the fourth most painful sensation. In the graphic novel, he quantifies being stepped on by the robot as "the fourth worst pain ... experienced". Do I put them as a tie? Bump the stepping-on down to fifth because chronologically it came first and got displaced by the shooting? Put it in its own category of Worst Pains Experienced even though they're pretty much the same thing? If this hasn't been fixed already I think doing two #4's is the best answer personally, and just note the episodes they came from. My guess is that the one took the place of the other, but let's record it as Croach said it. :) --Annakie Category:Questions